


Inspired by "You Must Praise the Disappearing World" by Enisy

by karrenia_rune



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Relationships: Dukat/Kira Nerys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Villainous Big Bang 2020





	Inspired by "You Must Praise the Disappearing World" by Enisy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Must Praise the Disappearing World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956619) by [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/pseuds/Enisy). 



Fanmix/ for enisy's Star Trek Deep Space Nine Big Bang Kira Nerys, Gul Dukat, Tora Ziyal,  
Inspired by "You Must Praise the Disappearing World" by Enisy "Icon">

* * *

Track List  
1\. The Divide-Grace Potter and the Nocturnals

 _Yeah my heart beats fast. Shadows win the fight against the east, oh  
The lines are blurring now. And I can’t tell the lion from the beast  
If I don’t go. How will I ever know  
What’s on the other side  
I can’t tell the wheel from the road  
Or the sea from the sky  
I gotta find, I gotta find  
Find the divide. _  
2\. Still-Seinabo Sey

_It hit so clear, perfectly crystal  
I've been here long enough to know  
When to leave and when to tell you  
Time has come to close the show  
I still, remember me before you  
I will, no longer need your rescue  
Since I still, remember me before you  
I'm no fool  
Tell 'em, I'm no fool_

3\. Who by Fire-Leonard Cohen

_and who shall I say is calling?  
And who in her lonely slip, who by barbiturate,  
who in these realms of love, who by something blunt,  
and who by the avalanche, who by powder,  
who for his greed, who for his hunger,  
and who shall I say is calling?  
And who by brave assent, who by accident,  
who in solitude, who in this mirror,  
who by his lady's command, who by his own hand,  
who in mortal chains, who in power,  
and who shall I say is calling?_

4\. Don't Let Me be Misunderstood-Joe Cocker  
_Baby, do you understand me now,  
Sometimes I feel a little mad.  
But, don't you know that no one alive can always be an angel.  
When things go wrong I feel real bad.  
I'm just a soul whose intentions are good,  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood.  
Baby, sometimes I'm so carefree,  
With a joy that's hard to hide.  
And sometimes it seems that all I have to do is worry  
And then you're bound to see my other side.  
I'm just a soul whose intentions are good,  
Oh Lord, please don't let me be misunderstood. _

5\. This Time-Guano Apes

_The more you explaining me, the less I'm sure  
The more I can see, the less I want to know  
I don't want your secret just keep them away  
I'm trapped in your moment, there's no time to waste  
I fill up my heart and start to move on  
'Cause this time I have learned how to say goodbye, my friend  
This time I won't hide in the shade of night again  
This time I don't need anyone to believe in me  
This time I will make sure you won't feel insecure. _

*6. Damn Your Eyes-Beth Hart

_I can do what I want  
I'm in complete control  
That's what I tell myself  
I got a mind of my own  
I'll be alright alone  
Don't need anybody else  
I give myself a good talking to  
No more being a fool for you  
But when I see it it's all I remember  
How you made wanna surrender  
Damn your eyes  
For taking my breath away  
For making me wanna stay  
Damn your eyes  
For getting my hopes up high_

7\. Ain't that a Shame--The Gaslight Anthem (Dukat)

_And I learned the rules out with the wolves.  
I'm vicious now, honey, dumb and insatiable.  
With tears in my eyeballs, your name on my lips, uh-huh.  
And all my love, my love, is a plague.  
Ain't that a shame? Ain't that a shame?  
I throb and wince and weep, just the same…  
I can't feel a thing; ain't that a shame?_

8\. Who I Am-The Score

_I'm a saint, and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser and a winner  
Without faith and a believer  
I am true and the deceiver  
I'm a hero and a villain  
I'm a myth, and I'm a legend  
Without strength and a contender  
I am real and the pretender  
Take me as I am, or don't  
Cause I don't give a damn, no  
Take me as I am, or don't  
Cause I don't give a damn, no_

9\. Trouble in Shangri-La-Stevie Nicks

_You can consume all the beauty in the room, baby  
I know you can, I've seen you do it  
And it brings up the wind  
And it rises around you in pillars of color  
But the promise has been broken  
As you walk through the shadow of death  
You try to see no evil  
But you are heartbroken  
You say, dear God, make it stop!  
Before the dawn of separation  
Brings up the wind  
Rises around you  
I hear there's trouble in Shangri-La  
Pillars of color  
Trouble in Shangri-La _

10\. To the Ghosts Who Write History Books-the Low Anthem  
_And when you go, where the winds are strong  
When you go where flowers bend  
Please take along all the best of my luck and come back unchanged  
Your demons all tamed  
Your flowers uncut  
And when you go where the winds are strong  
Where soldiers carve their stones  
Please take along all the best of my luck and come back unchanged  
Your demons all tamed  
Your flowers are uncut. To them ghosts that write history books  
To them ghosts that write songs  
Everyone asks would you write one about me_

11\. Long Time Gone-John Hiatt  
_I've sung these songs a thousand times, ever since I was young  
It's a long time comin' and the drummer keeps drummin', your work is never done  
I still see you there in that silver-blue air and I never have moved on  
Friend of mine said a long time comin', I'm just a long time gone  
Friend of mine said a long time comin', I'm a long time gone_

12\. I Light my Own Fires-The Dashboard Confessional

_Slip out the back before those  
Handlers get to tight on you  
I light my own fires now  
I light my own fires now  
Slip in this town like it was  
Measured to fit right on you  
We light our own fires now  
We lead ourselves into the night  
Oh yeah,  
I don't think I'll be held inside an ordinary cell  
Am I the escape or  
Am I the escape artist?  
I know,  
I know it's just a question of details. _

<"trying">


End file.
